With a rapid growth in communication and computing technology, computers have become faster in operation and more compact in structure. Increase in user's adaptability to new technology added with portable electronic devices' (PEDs') features like high performance, low cost and easy to carry, have made PEDs popular. In recent times, there has been an increase in the processing capabilities of the PEDs, which not only eases the day to day life, but also improves standard of living by providing various functionalities to the users.
Omnipresence of PEDs can be explained by their presence as pedometers, smart watches, smart glasses, pendants, head mounted devices, smart phones, etc., around us.
A typical PED consists of a processing unit, a memory or storage, a battery pack and sensors. The sensors inter-operating with the PED help the PED to provide context-aware input/output (I/O). The sensors sense raw data and provide the raw data to the processing unit. The processing unit analyzes the raw data provided by the sensors and provides user with the contextually significant data.
PEDs support a wide range of activities requiring contextually correct data. Some of these activities can be life style management activities like counting number of steps walked, tracking sleep cycles, monitoring gap between the meals, etc. Another category of activities can be medical activity monitoring. Medical activity monitoring ranges from remote tracking of patient's vital parameters to monitoring heart rate, etc.
Any block diagram herein represents conceptual views of illustrative systems embodying the principles of the present subject matter. Similarly, any flow charts, flow diagrams, state transition diagrams, pseudo code, and the like represent various processes which may be substantially represented in computer readable medium and so executed by a computer or processor, whether or not such computer or processor is explicitly shown.